The present invention relates to article carrying cases and pertains particularly to an improved organizing case having an improved arrangement of multiple pockets and mounting panels for holding multiple personal articles in an organized fashion for carrying in a purse.
Many ladies have many items of makeup which they commonly carry in their purse. These items are often placed loosely in the purse among other articles. This often leaves the items disorganized, sometimes tangled and often difficult to easily locate and retrieve.
In my above identified parent application I disclose a purse organizer that solved many of the problems of the prior art. However, I have discovered the need for additional improvements. One improvement which I conceived is the provision of means for conversion of the organizer to an appealing clutch--a small strapless handbag--or shoulder bag for convenient carrying of items separate from other personal articles. Another improvement is a modification to provide a zipper closure around the periphery of the purse organizer.
There exists a need for a purse organizing case that is adaptable to mount or hold many different related or unrelated personal items in an organized fashion within a purse that can be convertible to an attractive clutch, or shoulder bag. It would be desirable to have a purse organizer with multiple holding or mounting panels and pockets for holding many different related articles and unrelated articles for ease of location and retrieval that can be quickly converted into a separate vanity bag or clutch.